10 Dias No Deserto
by csr1921
Summary: Grissom e Catherine são enviados para Nova York para dar uma palestra... Mas um acidente no meio do trajeto poderá trazê-los mais perto e fazer com que declarem seu amor um pelo outro? Grissom/Catherine, Sara/Nick e Brass/Sofia.
1. Chapter 1

Catherine Willows: Seu grosso, insensível, miserável e asqueroso! – dizia Catherine aos berros, perto da sala de Grissom. Ela estava em cima dele, batendo em cada milímetro de seu corpo.  
Gilbert Grissom: Sua ex-stripper, infeliz, mandona e ignorante! - retrucava Grissom da mesma forma. Ele tentava se defender dos tapas e socos de Catherine, que por sinal, eram bem fortes.  
Catherine Willows: Seu nojento... - foi interrompida por quatro pessoas que passavam por aquele corredor naquele exato momento. Sara e Sofia agarraram Catherine por trás, impedindo-a de continuar batendo em Grissom. Nick e Warrick ajudaram Grissom a se levantar. Catherine tentava se soltar dos braços de Sara e Sofia. – Sara, Sofia, ME SOLTEM! Vou acabar com a raça desse infeliz machista.  
Sofia Curtis: Catherine, CHEGA! Meu Deus, vocês não param de brigar nem por um segundo? Se isso chegar aos ouvidos do... - foi interrompida pela voz de Ecklie que os chamava.  
Conrad Ecklie: Sidle, Curtis, Stokes, Brown, Grissom, Willows, na minha sala... Já!  
Nick Stokes, Warrick Brown, Gilbert Grissom, Sara Sidle, Sofia Curtis, Catherine Willows: Ecklie... - gemeram em uníssono, antes de se recomporem e irem até a sala do "poderoso chefão". Chegando lá, Catherine e Grissom sentaram nas cadeiras em frente à mesa de Ecklie e os outros quatro ficaram de pé. Ecklie parecia furioso.  
Conrad Ecklie: Muito bem! - disse ele - Quem vai me explicar o que foi aquilo no corredor? - quando Catherine abriu a boca para falar, Ecklie disse, ainda furioso. - Willows, você e o Grissom têm o dever de calar a boca! Vocês já me arranjaram alguns problemas por causas dessas suas briguinhas. Sidle, Curtis, Stokes, Brown - disse ele se dirigindo aos outros quatro que, até aquele momento, apenas escutavam - Alguém de vocês se habilita a falar?  
Sofia Curtis: Desculpe Cath, mas eu não quero ser suspensa por causa de vocês dois que não param de brigar nem por um segundo.  
Sara Sidle, Nick Stokes, Warrick Brown: É isso aí! Boa, Sofia!

Sofia Curtis: Sara, Nick, Warrick, Jim e eu estávamos voltando da cena de um crime, Jim ficou na recepção, e nós quatro escutamos xingamentos vindos do corredor onde fica a sala do Grissom. Fomos até lá e vimos a Cath em cima do Griss, batendo nele e os dois estavam se xingando. Eu e a Sara tiramos a Cath de cima do Griss e o Nick e o Warrick ajudaram o Grissom a se levantar. - quando terminou o relato, ela suspirou e olhou para Catherine, que estava com um olhar de quem diz: "Assim que eu sair daqui, eu vou te matar!"  
Conrad Ecklie: Ok. Todos vocês podem ir, menos Grissom e Willows. - Sara, Sofia, Nick e Warrick saíram da sala - Por que diabos vocês estavam brigando dessa vez?  
Catherine Willows: Porque esta criatura - apontou para Grissom - insiste em ficar me lembrando a todo momento que eu fui uma dançarina exótica no passado. - disse ela, tentando se acalmar.  
Gilbert Grissom: Se você não tivesse algo a esconder, não ficaria tão furiosa quando eu falo no seu passado de dançarina. Parece que, além de você ter sido uma stripper, você era uma prostituta de primeira linha! Ou estou errado? - foi a gota d'água para Catherine. Ela levantou da cadeira e deu uma tapa na cara do Grissom com a maior força que conseguiu reunir.  
Conrad Ecklie: Willows! Suspensão de três dias sem direito a nenhuma remuneração.  
Catherine Willows: E para esse m****, nada? Nenhuma advertência? - perguntou ela indignada  
Conrad Ecklie: Até onde me consta, ele não fez nada.  
Catherine Willows: O quê? Ele me xinga de puta e não fez nada? - disse ela alterada. - Quer saber? VÁ PARA O INFERNO, ECKLIE! - disse ela levantando novamente. Ela deu um soco na porta e olhou furiosa para Grissom.  
Conrad Ecklie: Willows, olhe o palavreado que usa. Pelo que sei, você ainda está na minha sala, e aqui eu exijo respeito. Mas, seja como for... Vá para casa, faça suas malas e depois volte pra cá. Você também, Grissom. - disse ele calmo como as águas de uma piscina.  
Catherine Willows, Gilbert Grissom: Por que fazer as malas? - perguntaram em uníssono.

Conrad Ecklie: Façam apenas o que eu disse, depois que vocês voltarem eu digo o que é pra vocês fazerem. Agora vão, porque eu tenho muito que fazer. - Catherine e Grissom não tiveram escolha, a não ser, ir embora de lá.


	2. Chapter 2

**Fora da sala**  
Catherine Willows, Gilbert Grissom: Isso tudo é culpa sua! - os dois estavam bastante alterados.  
Gilbert Grissom: Minha? Você me bate feito uma louca descontrolada e a culpa é minha? Parabéns Catherine, você chegou ao auge da sua loucura! É sério, você devia se tratar. - disse ele acidamente.  
Catherine Willows: Se você não insistisse em ficar remexendo num passado que eu quero esquecer, e não ficasse me xingando, eu não teria motivos para te bater. - respondeu ela da mesma forma. Passou-se um minuto e os dois ficaram se encarando com um misto de ódio, paixão, raiva, desejo... Catherine suspirou e voltou a falar, agora com a voz mais calma e menos ácida - Olha aqui Grissom, eu não quero mais discutir. Me desculpe se eu te machuquei. - depois de dizer aquilo, ela se virou e saiu em direção ao estacionamento. Grissom foi correndo atrás.  
Gilbert Grissom: Cath! Cath! - ele chegou até onde estava o Chevy Tahoe e viu Catherine encostada no mesmo. Ela olhava curiosamente para Grissom, que vinha correndo em sua direção. Quando Catherine ia começar a falar, Grissom fez sinal para que ela se calasse e começou a falar, a voz doce, igual ao açúcar - Cath, me desculpe por tudo aquilo que eu falei, eu falei sem pensar, eu... Eu... - não conseguiu continuar  
Catherine Willows: Você...  
Gilbert Grissom: Eu, honestamente, não sei o que seria de mim sem você. - ele viu a sombra de um sorriso passar pelos lábios de Catherine e continuou a falar - Você é a pessoa mais importante da minha vida. Minha vida não tem sentido se você não estiver comigo. - Nesse momento, Catherine o abraçou, fazendo com que seus corações batessem mais rápido. Ela deu um beijo no canto dos lábios dele, o que fez com que um arrepio percorresse a espinha de ambos, e disse:

Catherine Willows: Te desculpo sim. Você também é o meu melhor amigo. Você é uma das pessoas mais importantes da minha vida e é a única pessoa, fora a minha mãe, o Sam e a Sara, que sabe sobre meu passado, as drogas, a boate e tudo mais. Só me prometa uma coisa. – disse ela afrouxando um pouco o abraço e olhando dentro daqueles olhos cor de mar, que tanto a enfeitiçavam.  
Gilbert Grissom: Qualquer coisa! – o que quer que fosse ele prometeria, pois não queria perder a amizade dela novamente. E ele também sabia, mas não queria admitir, que estava se apaixonando por aquela linda mulher.  
Catherine Willows: Me prometa que, aconteça o que acontecer, não vamos mais brigar. Não agüento mais brigar com você! – disse ela. Depois que terminou de falar, ela se soltou de vez dos braços de Grissom e se encostou no carro novamente. Grissom pôs a mão debaixo do queixo dela, fazendo com que ela olhasse novamente para ele.  
Gilbert Grissom: Sim, eu prometo. Também não agüento mais brigar com você. – ele a puxou para um abraço forte, que fez com que seus corações aquecessem, e tivessem a chama da esperança acesa novamente. Eles ficaram alguns minutos daquele jeito, até que Catherine interrompeu o abraço.  
Catherine Willows: Gil, temos que ir fazer as malas.  
Gilbert Grissom: Você tem razão. – disse ele – Vamos logo. – ele deu um beijo no rosto de Catherine, bem perto da boca, e foi em direção ao seu carro. Catherine também entrou no seu carro e os dois foram embora do laboratório.  
**Dentro do laboratório**  
Sara, Sofia, Warrick, Nick e Brass estavam na sala de reuniões. Sara e Nick contaram ao Brass o que tinha acontecido entre Catherine e Grissom mais cedo naquele mesmo dia.  
Jim Brass: Nossa! A Cath e o Gil brigaram feio então! – disse ele balançando a cabeça em sinal de reprovação.  
Sofia Curtis: Sim, e pelo visto eles vão ser suspensos. - disse ela olhando hipnotizada para Brass. Ela o amava mais que tudo na sua vida, mas não queria estragar sua amizade com ele, revelando o que sentia.  
Sara Sidle: Espero que não! Quem eu vou provocar se a Cath for suspensa? - disse ela rindo. Os outros também riram.

Jim Brass: É verdade, se eles forem suspensos, um de vocês terá que ser o supervisor ou supervisora.

Sara Sidle, Sofia Curtis, Nick Stokes, Warrick Brown: Não! Pelo amor de Deus, não! – disseram eles em uníssono. Brass riu da cara deles.

Jim Brass: Bom, eu vou indo, meu turno já acabou. Sofia quer carona? – perguntou ele

Sofia Curtis: Co-co-como? – perguntou ela com cara de besta. Brass percebeu e começou a rir.

Jim Brass: Eu sei que você está sem carro, então ofereci uma carona. – disse ele divertido – Aceita? – perguntou novamente

Sofia Curtis: Sim, eu aceito. – disse ela, feliz por conseguir carona e, também por poder ficar um tempo ao lado do homem que amava. Já fazia algum tempo que ela havia percebido que estava apaixonada pelo sério e duro Capitão Brass. Não sabia nem como, nem por que, apenas sabia que o amava.

Jim Brass: Então vamos? – perguntou ele, feliz por poder passar um tempo ao lado daquela linda e misteriosa mulher.

Sofia Curtis: Sim, vamos! – disse ela sorrindo – Tchau Sara, tchau Nick, tchau Warrick, até o próximo turno.

Sara Sidle, Nick Stokes, Warrick Brown: Tchau Sofia, tchau Jim.

Jim Brass: Tchau pessoal. – ele e Sofia saíram da sala. Assim que eles saíram, Sara, Nick e Warrick caíram na gargalhada.

Sara Sidle: Vocês viram a cara da Sofia quando o Brass ofereceu carona? – disse ela, quase sem ar de tanto rir.

Nick Stokes, Warrick Brown: Sim.

Nick Stokes: E vocês viram o olhar que a Sofia deu pro Brass quando aceitou a carona? – ele estava com lágrimas nos olhos de tanto rir.

WB: Sim, e enquanto a gente estava conversando, ela não parava de olhar pra ele. Ela parecia devorá-lo com o olhar. – disse ele rindo novamente, enquanto Sara e Nick se apoiaram um no outro para não se desequilibrarem, enquanto continuavam rindo. Depois de um minuto, os dois se recompuseram e Sara falou:

Sara Sidle: A Sofia está caidinha pelo Brass.

Warrick Brown: Você não pode falar nada, Sara. Você também está caidinha... – um olhar de Sara o fez se calar imediatamente. – Deixa pra lá. Eu vou indo - e saiu da sala, deixando Sara e Nick sozinhos.

Nick Stokes: Sara, posso te perguntar uma coisa? – perguntou ele receoso.

Sara Sidle: Claro, Nick! – respondeu ela.

Nick Stokes: ... – respirou fundo e começou a falar – Quando o Warrick ia falar de quem você está a fim, por que não o deixou falar?

Sara Sidle: Porque acho que não vale a pena ficar lembrando de um sentimento que estou tentando tirar do meu coração. – disse ela estranhamente agitada.

Nick Stokes: Por quê? Por que tirar um sentimento tão lindo do seu coração? –

Sara Sidle: Porque esse sentimento só me faz sofrer. Eu amo um cara que nem sequer dá bola pra mim. – disse ela exasperada – Ele sempre foi meu amigo, sempre me ajudou quando eu precisei, sempre esteve ao meu lado, nas tristezas e felicidades. Quando eu descobri que o Hank namorava duas mulheres ao mesmo tempo, esse cara sempre esteve comigo. Quando fui sequestrada, esse cara maravilhoso me visitava todos os dias. Quando me abraçava e me dava beijos no rosto, era como se tivessem acendido a chama da esperança no meu coração novamente, mas quando ele ia embora, tudo ficava triste de novo. – uma lágrima escorreu por seu rosto.

Nick Stokes: Sara, esse sentimento é tão bonito... Por que jogá-lo fora desse jeito? – perguntou ele com o semblante triste.

Sara Sidle: Porque o cara já deixou bem claro que não quer nada além da minha amizade! – mais uma lágrima escorreu por seu rosto. Nick pensou "Droga! Eu odeio vê-la sofrer! Mas o que eu posso fazer? Ela me matará se eu chegar perto demais. Quer saber? Vou..." seus pensamentos foram interrompidos por Sara, que o abraçou intensamente. Ele retribuiu da mesma forma, demonstrando naquele abraço, tudo o que sentia por ela. A voz de Sara transformou-se em nada mais que um sussurro quando disse inconscientemente – Nick, eu te amo tanto... – foi calada por um beijo, um selinho carinhoso.

Nick Stokes: Sara, vou te confessar uma coisa. Eu te amo muito, você é tudo na minha vida, você é a luz do meu dia, a lua da minha noite, é o ar que eu respiro... – foi calado por um beijo, dessa vez mais demorado. A língua de Sara pedia passagem por entre os lábios dele; quando ele entreabriu os lábios, a sua língua e a dela se entrelaçavam, provando-se, uma batida de rock numa dança de saliva... Até que, do nada, Nick interrompeu o beijo.

Nick Stokes: É melhor pararmos por aqui... Acho que não resistirei a você por muito mais tempo. – eles deram um sorrisinho amarelo.

Sara Sidle: Quer ir pra minha casa? – perguntou ela sorrindo maliciosamente e deu um selinho nele.

Nick Stokes: Claro, meu amor! – os dois saíram da sala de mãos dadas, sabendo que aquela seria a noite mais linda de suas vidas.

A.N.: Nan3da, entra nesse site, que explica certo como postar uma fic... foi dali que peguei... .

até o próximo capítulo... (=


End file.
